A Knight, and A Schemer
by AeroClaw
Summary: She’s a drone... an empty shell, like a dog to be commanded to do the dirty deeds of Xemnas...without protest at all, a few members see it wrong at what the other members do. They make it a sport to see who can awaken and leave a permeant mark on her...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: She's a drone... an empty shell, like a dog to be commanded to do the dirty deeds of Xemnas...without protest at all, a few members see it wrong at what the other members do. They make it a sport to see who can awaken and leave a permeant mark on her...who is she? She is Racix...

**Chapter1...Racix**

Thunder rolled above the dark city where not one beating heart is heard, only the shadow reign supreme. A still form lays on the ground pale skin only illuminated by the darkness around her, her body bare and wet laid there not moving and inch. A man in a dark cloak stood at the mouth of the dingy alley staring cautiously at the girl's back, Suddenly one pale hand that was extended to it full length her fingers twitched and stirred as it seems she was waking up, Warily he approached the girl that seemed unaware of his presence, she pushed herself up weakly and laid on her side as her lungs expanded with the first breathe as a nobody. She coughed harshly at the effort it took, she finally sat herself up her back still turned to him as rivulets of water started to fall from the sky, Her white hair turning a dark silver as the rain soaked her. She lifted her head to the sky as if confused by the water falling from it, he caught sight of the dull ruby colored eyes that seemed if you stared long enough you would see something amazing.

She wrapped her arms around herself and her shoulders shook as she lowered her head wet hair falling in front of her face. As the man with dark cloak got closer, the silver tendrils on his cloak jingled softly as raindrops hit his hood and slid off falling to the ground, she visibly tensed and looked slowly over her shoulder her dull, hollow eyes staring up into his hood as if trying to distinguish who it was, The man kneeled down in front of her and reached up and pushed back his hood to reveal his tanned skin and dark orange eyes staring down at her. She turned around fully to face him, with her arms wrapped around her upper chest, she opened her mouth say something, but nothing would come out, she stared up at him trying to form words, With one gloved hand he reached out and touched her throat dragging his across her neck, the block that was in her throat seemed to vanish, "What is your name?" The man asked his voice deep and emotionless. She looked down and then back up at him, "Ra...Racix." Racix said softly, so softly that it was barely above a whisper, The man nodded and stood and zipped off his cloak and handed it to her, he turned around as she stood and slipped the oversized cloak that nearly covered her entire pale body, she did the exact opposite as him and zipped it all the way up. She stood silently behind him he looked over his shoulder and then nodded, he extended a hand in front of him and darkness seemed to rush to that spot and a dark portal materialized the dark blacks and purples swirling around in a ominous aura, startled Racix took a step back.

The dark energy licked at his body as he stood near it and looked at her, "Do not fear the darkness, for we are darkness." The man said as he stepped into the dark portal when his hand was beckoning her forward, Thunder cracked above her head and she looked up and was not fearful, but very curious. Looking back at the portal she walked forward and the dark energy seemed to shudder around her body as the other end closed, she continued to walk forward her wet feet making soft echoing sounds, it was true she was not afraid of the darkness, truth be told she didn't feel anything or even remember a single sliver of anything before she woke up all she could remember was her name. Suddenly the end came into sight and she walked forward and stepped through the portal where the strange man was waiting, a slight smile made his lips twitch. Racix tilted her head to the side and just stared at him, He shook his head and started to walk down a long white hall, Racix stood there not sure what to do she fidgeted in place and stood there arms limp at her sides, the man stopped half way down the hall and looked back at her with a raised brow, she fidgeted again, "Come. Follow me." He said his voice echoing off the barren walls, Racix quickly caught up with him and followed behind him obediently, like a dog. He didn't show it but he was bemused by her behavior, she was not like the other nobodies he had found, others demanded answers and were not to trusting, but her it seemed all she could do was take orders. They reached the end of the hall, with a large very white door in front of them he turned to her, and pulled up the hood that shadowed her entire face, "Do not remove that hood." He said , She could scarcely see the black vest that covered his chest leaving his arms bare, she tried to look up at him, but kept her head down for fear of disobeying his orders. He turned around pushed the doors open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2...New Member**

**Earlier that day... **

_**Zexion's POV**_:

'_...When the heartless were created, they were born from the darkness of the humans own hearts. Which raises the question, when was the first heartless born? Where did it come from? Was it born out of the envy in a man's heart...'_, I grimaced distastefully at the print in the thick book called, _'Theory of Heartless'. _"I've read this book over three times...You would think I would have more answers by now..."I said to no one in particular, Sighing I pushed my self up from one of the few scattered chairs in the library filled with thousands of books, I walked over to a particular shelf and placed the thick book with the other volumes of it's kind. As I walked through the maze of selves of books, a glitter of gold caught my attention. I backed up and gave the book a skeptical glance before walking over to it, I pulled the book from the shelf and looked along the spine for a title, but there was none. "This is very odd..." I muttered lowly, as I opened the front, a strange smell coming off the old pages, I wrinkled my nose only for a second before thumbed throughthe first few pages, they were blank. Closing the book I turned it over and opened it from the other side, to my surprise the first to pages were filled with golden print, curiously I read the first line,

' _The maiden scorned from thus crimes she has not committed, Loathed by what seems like she has the plague, the villagers avoid her at all costs. As she walks away from the life she has always known a cry is emitted in the distance with cries for help, although the people have scorned her she rushes to their aid, "What has happened?" The maiden says boldly as the people turn to glare at her. A sobbing child speaks up above the elders, being more mature than the other appears, "the cre-...'"_

"ZEXY!!!!!!" A cheerful voice echoed through the library, startled I nearly drop the book, hastily I snatch it up before it hits the ground and shut it gently as another voice joins the first one, tucking the book in the nook of my arm, and sniff at the air, _'Demyx_..._and Axel...'_ I said inwardly, sighing I circled around until their back came into sight I stood behind them my eyes closed, "Stop shouting this is a library." I said indifferently, they both started slightly as they turned around, the blonde boy, with Fohawk smiled widely and launched himself at me, I stepped to the side and watched the boy fall to the floor with a small yelp, the firey red head snickered slightly, "Zexion why are we so emo today?" The red head asked, "Axel… I'm not emo, and at least I'm not a pyromaniac with burning something on my mind 24/7." I say with a yawn, I heard Axel growl, next thing I knew, I was leaning against a wall watching Axel burn one of my physic clones. The blonde shot up when some of the flames got to close for comfort, I yawned again and made my clone vanish as Axel gritted his teeth at me, "If your quite done may I ask what you're doing here?" I ask in a bored tone, "We have a meeting!" Demxy said from behind me, as he tried to hug me again, I put my hand up and kept him at arms length away from me, "Demyx if you don't want to lose your sitar, I suggest you back off." I said deathly serious, "Awww come on!! It's only a hug!" Demyx whined as he tried again to hug me, "No." I replied side stepping him and jumping up on to one of the many broad shelves of books, "Hug Axel." I suggest, Axel's ears pricked up as he saw Demyx look at him with a smile, he backed away slowly holding his chakrams at his side, "Do it, and I'll evaporate you." Axel threatened, Demxy sat on the floor arms and legs crossed as he pouted. "Oh well let's get this troublesome meeting over with." I say jumping done from the tall shelf, "Oh goody, goody let's go to a meeting." Axel said with fake enthusiasm, as he dismissed his chakrams. Demyx blinked innocently, "Wow Axel I didn't know you liked meetings, and personally I think they're stupid." Demxy said innocently, Axel and I looked at Demyx; I slapped my gloved hand against over my visible eye and started to walk away, Axel and Demxy caught up soon after as I walked down what seemed to be an endlessly long white hallway, Axel and Demyx were talking about trivial little things, I took the book from the nook of my arm and opened the book again:

"_The creatures…They took my sister!!" the child sobbed out, the mother went to the child and tired to comfort the child. The maiden frowned and her brow furrowed as she looked around for a moment before she located a discarded sword she grasped the hilt of it and rushed into the affected area. She seemed to tap into an uncanny power she saw the creatures that had supposedly captured the child, "AHHH!" the maiden cried as she stabbed the first creature which was soon followed by more she had no clue how many she had fought, but she spotted the child that was being held down by one, it's clawed hand about to plunge into the child's chest, Her eyes blazed as she rushed through the swarms, their claws slashing at her sides, her arms and any other areas they could reach. She thrashed through the final swarm and with a massive slash she stood above the child as the creature vanished, panting and bleeding the maiden kneeled down and scooped the sobbing child in her arm, the other hand clutching the sword tightly as she flailed through the swarms of the dark creatures. After what seemed like hours she emerged from the village to face the people that despised her, they turned their heads and looked at her as she set the child down that ran towards her mother and sister sobbing loudly, a beautiful smile curved her lips as the children ran to hug her. Suddenly sensing danger nearby she pushed the children out of the way as a shadowy hand appeared out of the front of her chest, her eyes widened as tears formed at the edges of her eyes as she looked down at the scared children she had saved, the hand removed itself as she fell to the ground the people that had once scorned her now rushing to her aid. As she saw the children shaking her and sobbing out her name, "CIRA! CIRA!!..." she heard the children's voices cry out as she felt her body relax, her eyes closing, slowly she relinquished the grip on the sword and fell into darkness._

I was absorbed in the book, I was hooked I wanted to know what happened, I flipped to the next page, but they were blank, I continued to flip through page after page, but in the end the rest of the pages were blank. Sighing dejectedly I closed the book gently andfit under my arm and looked up, and saw tall man with long blonde hair, he was facing the meeting room door, "Vexen…Is something wrong?" I ask, the man who looked over his shoulder green connecting with blue, "No…just seeing how long I can put off this meeting." Vexen said lowly, sighing the man pushed the door open and entered the room, I followed him in and then Axel and Demyx.

-----------------------------------------------

Please enjoy ! and review!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3…The Dog of Organization XIII**

"Where is he!?" Demyx cried impatiently, "Demyx…I swear if you yell in my ear one more time, I'-…" A younger blonde with extremely spiky hair started to say, "Awww…Roxy, don't get mad at him, if we all had your patience we would be saints." Axel cut in snidely. "It's Roxas not Roxy." Roxas growled as he leaned forward in the high, white throne-like chairs of the meeting room, Zexion was currently sitting across the large room pondering that book he had sitting in his lap, and listening to Axel, and Demyx pester Roxas. Suddenly there was a flash of a black cloak in front of Zexion's eye and the book that was on his lap was gone, his head snapped up and he looked around, no one was there, Then tilting his head up he saw an older man with a scar on his cheek, and eye patch over his left eye, his hair was pulled into a ponytail it was black with and silver. He was currently hanging in mid air upside down, and flipping through the book idly, "Zex, y'know you're really big book worm." He said in very mellow, surfer tone. "Tch, What ever just give me the book back, Xigbar." Zexion said blandly, with a hint of irritation, Xigbar smirked and dropped the book into Zexion's outstretched hand, Xigbar continued to smirk as he walked over to his chair, down the wall until he was right side up in his chair leaning into to the broad back of the chair, "WILL YOU THREE SHUT UP!" A bleach blonde woman shouted as three kunai thudded into tops of Axel's, Demyx's, and Roxas's chairs. Demyx yipped and quieted instantly, where as Axel just smirked snidely at the blonde, "Hmph, geez someone's on her cycle." Axel replied with a lazy smirk, the blonde woman snarled fiercely at Axel, and was about to launch herself at him until the meeting room door opened and a man with shockingly blue hair walked in, his hollow orange eyes glaring at everyone, the room was quiet for a split second before the other members walked in, the first man that was noticeable, for God's sake he had pink hair, _pink._ Zexion shivered slightly, there was just something about that guy that did that to him, next, a blonde haired man walked in indifferently shuffling a deck of cards expertly, Soon after Xaldin and Lexaues went their separate ways jumping up into their chairs, the room hummed with quieted voices, except for the occasional chuckle, "Okay…Where's the Superior?" Xigbar asked looking over at the blue haired man, "You know where he is Saïx?" Xigbar asked, the man known as Saïx turned his orange gaze on him, "I don't meddle in the Superior's affairs." Saïx said in a sharp decisive tone.

Xigbar was about to say something more when they all heard the door to the meeting room open, and the man known as the superior walked in his cloak gone and water rivulets rolling down his shoulders his arms stiff at his sides, but besides the fact that his cloak was gone that wasn't the only thing they all noticed that there was someone following him wearing his cloak, the person was about average height, and from her feet that nearly vanished under the oversized cloak, but they practically as white as the walls around them, Zexion was intrigued, he lifted his head and sniffed there was a scent to her, it was different he couldn't place it was unique, somewhere between the fresh plain airs, and fresh water. He stared at the figure that kept their head down and arms at their sides, "The meeting is postponed, I have matters to attend to, we may have a new member." The Superior said, Zexion tore his blue gaze off the mysterious person and focused on Xemnas, who placed a hand on the figures head and gently pulled the hood off, Zexion wanted to hide his shock, but couldn't, When the hood slipped off and rested on her shoulder blades, The girl lifted her hands that were covered in the overly large sleeves to rub her eyes when she lowered her hands to her sides again and looked around curiously her ruby eyes traveling around, looking at each of their faces, when she made eye contact with Zexion he wanted to gasp, he felt something in his chest it tightened until it hurt and he had to look away from her intense , curious gaze. "You are all dismissed." Xemnas said before he ushered the girl away, but everyone remained rooted in place.

**-----------**

**Enjoy and Reveiw please!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4…Ruby and Sapphire**

The girl did not know what to think, _'New member?...' _The words echoed through Racix's mind she did not know what to make of the man's words, "Excuse me…" Racix said in her soft whisper-like voice, the man barely heard her, but his ears pricked up and he turned to look at her his amber gaze resting on the top of her head, "Wh…Who are you?..." Racix asked as she looked up at him, fidgeting under his stare, she though she had done something wrong she instantly lowered her head and clenched her small fists, waiting and bracing herself for some unseen force, but it never came instead a hand placed itself on her head, Racix's eyes grew wide as she looked up in a confused manner at the man, "I am the Superior of Organization XIII, Xemnas." The man known as Xemnas said in his deep voice, Racix asked nothing more as the man steered her towards another white door.

"What do you make of that strange girl?" Demyx asked idly asked Axel who was sitting left of him in a higher chair, Since Xemnas had left everyone was talking about the strange white haired girl, except one silvery-blue haired man who had a far away look as he stared down at the book in his lap. If you were close enough you could see his hands trembling slightly, "I'm not sure… It's odd…I mean it's weird that we have another female member besides Larxene, I hope she's not as bitchy as her." Axel said smirking when Larxene caught the "bitchy" part, Larxene snarled before she went back to her conversation with Marluxia, "What about you Roxy?" Demyx said turning to the younger blonde boy who glared at him, "Roxas and I'm not sure…strange thing is…I can't feel any darkness in her…" Roxas said quietly trailing off, "Wha! No way we all at least have some lick of darkness in us even you!?" Demyx said staring up at Roxas perplexed, "Roxy I think you made a mistake, I mean come on which nobody in here has no darkness in them?" Axel asked shrugging, "Roxas, I never make a mistake about these things

And you should know that Axel." Roxas said jumping down from his chair, Roxas landed deftly as he walked stiffly out of the meeting room. Demyx frowned, "Axel I think you made him mad." Demyx said relaxing into his chair and staring up at the firey red head, that was gazing after his blonde friend, "Ahh…I'll make it up to him later, I'll get him some sea-salt ice cream, but y'know…I believe him, I mean…did you see her? She looked damn innocent to me…" Axel trailed off, Demyx sighed as he thought about that has happened today, he hadn't done anything and he was bushed, he tiredly looked around the room that was starting to clear, his curious gaze landed on Zexion who had his head down staring down at the book in his lap with extreme interest. Cocking an eyebrow Demyx quickly jumped off his chair stumbling slightly, crossed the room and jumped into Xigbar's chair, "Zexy…What's wrong?" Demyx asked with a child's curiosity, the silver-blue haired teen didn't move or respond, his hair shadowing his eyes, Demyx cupped his hands around his mouth and took a deep breathe, "ZEXY!!!" Demyx shouted making said person jump and fumble to catch the book; Zexion looked over at the Fohawked teen his eyes wide. "W-What?" Zexion said quietly as he composed himself, hiding all shock from his face, he was shaken not by Demyx, but by….By that girl's curious ruby eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about the book, the girl, and most of all her scent. Demyx blinked and grinned slightly, "You okay?" Demyx asked softly, "Yes…I have research to do, until later." Zexion said as he jumped down, from the chair, as he landed he opened a dark portal and vanished through it.

Racix sat opposite of the Xemnas staring at him, occasionally fidgeting as he peered out a large window at a heart shaped moon, occasionally sighing. Finally he turned to face her, hands clasped behind his back he got up and walked over and stood in front of her, he bent his head so that his amber eyes locked with her ruby, Racix did nothing, she barely breathed or blinked, finally after fifteen minutes of silence and staring he pulled away, "Interesting…It seems that you are not connected to the darkness yet you still have no heart…This is a rare case indeed, Since I know nothing about you, and you obviously are no threat to my plans I shall put you under the care of my most responsible member." Xemnas said as he snapped his fingers and headed towards the door to the room, five silvery portals appeared and five dusk nobodies stood swaying as they each held something in their razor-like hands, Racix blinked as she stared at the creatures as they moved towards her holding the black articles for her, Racix took them in her arms and they disappeared, Racix looked to Xemnas who stood at the door about to open it, "Dress in those and when your done, open the door." Xemnas said as he opened the door and shut it with a reverberating thud. Racix stared at the door, before she set the clothes down and stripped off Xemnas's cloak she pulled on the first few things then grabbed the tight black vest and zipped it up and then grabbed the black pants a pulled them up and buttoned and zipped them. She went next to the boots pulling them on as she sat on the floor, she grabbed the smaller cloak and pulled it on and zipped it up and brought the hood up, earlier directions kicking in, Finally she pulled on the gloves, she grabbed Xemnas's cloak and held it over her arm and walked forward towards the door and opened it where Xemnas was waiting, taking his damp cloak back he pulled it on as he opened a dark portal and they both stepped through.

Zexion made it to the _"Proof Of Existence"_, suddenly a dark portal opened and Xemnas voice said, "Zexion.", Said man froze and gripped the book in his hand as he glared at the entrance to his room, he turned and faced Xemnas who stepped out of the portal followed closely by another cloaked figure. Zexion felt his insides squirm as he looked at the smaller feminine

Person beside him, Zexion swallowed thickly, "Yes, Superior." Zexion said quietly, "I want you to watch over, Racix for me." Xemnas said motioning for the girl to walk over to Zexion, Zexion felt the tightening in his chest again as the girl stood before him, her scent nearly over powering as she looked up at him he could see the ruby eyes connecting with his sapphire, "Do you accept?" Xemnas asked, Zexion faintly heard him, but his lips formed words and before he could stop himself he said it, "Yes."

**----------**

**Please enjoy! and reveiw please!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter5… A Nobodies Exhaustion**

Xemnas nodded and stepped back through the portal and vanished and the portal dissipated. Zexion glared at the spot where the man he called "Superior", used to be. He heard the soft sigh escape Racix's lips as she collapsed against him, he looked down startled as the girl rested against his side, she was so light, it was hard to believe she was a nobody. He gently turned and picked up the small girl, he walked to his platform and entered his room; he quickly moved past the window towards his bed, he laid the girl down, she was small compared to the rest of the organization members, and even Roxas was taller than her. Zexion stared into her hood for a long time, he could see the pale skin of her cheek, slowly and cautiously he gently pulled her hood back, where as his other hand clutched the book tightly, her scent was over powering his sensitive nose, he could feel the tightening in his chest again, it was centered over where…Where his heart used to be. The tightening didn't hurt, but it was still there, he gasped as he saw her face close this time, her defined cheek bones flowed into the beautiful soft curve of her jaw, pale red lips, the gentle white hair fell in layers and framed her face, Zexion stumbled back, the tightening in his chest clenched and he found it hard to push air through his lungs, he had to get away to clear his head, get rid of these muddled thoughts. He looked at the girl, something nagged at the back of his mind telling him to stay, but he couldn't, with hesitation he turned and left through the platform of his room, he was immediately hit with Xigbar's curious stare, "Slow down little dude, where's the fire…In that case where's Axel?" Xigbar mused throwing an arm over Zexion's neck. Zexion immediately recoiled moving away from Xigbar, who smirked, "Okay, Okay I won't touch ya'…but a little bird told me that Xemnas assigned the girl to you." Xigbar said pointing at Zexion, "In other words you eavesdropped, you need to get different hobby." Zexion snapped at Xigbar as he turned to leave, "So, can I see her?" Xigbar asked curiously, Zexion stiffened slightly and turned to look at the man leaning against the portal into Zexion's room; uncertainly he nodded keeping his face clear. Zexion walked back into his room followed closely by Xigbar, he could already smell her scent, Zexion kept his eyes off Racix and stood next to his bed as Xigbar approached, and he gave a low whistle, "Xemnas really found him a lackey this time…" Xigbar muttered something similar to pity reflecting in his eyes, Zexion cocked his visible eyebrow, "Excuse me?" Zexion said trying his best to keep from running out off the room to get some air, "Well, didn't you notice it?" Xigbar asked turning to look at Zexion, who just stared at Xigbar, "Didn't you see the dullness in her eyes?" Xigbar asked crossing his arms, Zexion nodded, "Well, our eyes are dull, that means we haven't awoken yet…In terms…She's an empty shell right now with not thoughts or actions of her own, until someone awakens her, she is just gonna take orders no matter what they are…" Xigbar said giving the girl a pitying stare, Zexion stepped forward, "Then awaken her, not even a nobody deserves that." Zexion said something raging in his mind, protesting, against the very thought of someone ordering her to do something like a dog, Xigbar shook his head and unfolded his arms and put a hand on Zexion's shoulder, "I would little dude…Bur unfortunately the person who awakens her is chosen by her and her body, and mind. It's kinda like Racix and the other nobody have to be on the same wavelength and until the person is decided, she remains as is…I'm sorry dude." Xigbar said softly to Zexion, whose face was contorted into a feral scowl of irritation, Zexion had always been like that, he never liked anyone being of restrained or on a leash so to say. Xigbar squeezed his shoulder and turned to leave, but stopped, "Y'know…Roxas said something about the girl, Racix was it? He said he sensed no darkness in her," Xigbar shrugged, "Who knows, maybe that'll play a part in her awakening." Xigbar said as he left the room, Zexion growled and clenched his fist, something about this made him angry, his angry faded away when he looked at the girl, gently he touched her cheek letting his gloved thumb run over her lips. He had to get out of here, just five minutes to collect his thoughts. He stiffly left his room using a portal; he exited the portal and exited in front of "Memory's Skyscraper". He slumped against the barricaded front doors and took in deep breathes of moist air, with the sky always dark you could never tell if it was dark, light, or anything. He realized that he had brought the book with him, out of sheer curiosity he opened the book and saw the letters go to gold for a few paragraphs then as he turned to the next page the writing was in red, he read the curling print:

_'The Knight awakens from slumber to find a confidant of sorts watching over her. He takes her in without question, clothes and offers shelter to the broken knight whose spirit has been broken. He leads her through the darkness, like a mother leads a child. When the darkness vanished the man walked ahead, the knight stays in place uncertain of if she should follow or not, he signals her to follow, She stays behind him as they walk he veils her head and moves into the room filled with strangers, he removes the veil as if presenting her to them, they are silent as the man talks, the knights gaze travels the room, her eye lock with another man his eye stay on hers as if sharing a silent conversation, so suddenly the breaks eye contact with hr and never looks back, as the confidant steered her away. The slipped on the robes provided by nymphs of some sort and then, the confidant entrusts the very man she had stared at curiously, as the confidant disappears into the darkness, the knights body gives into its exhaustion and welcomes sleep…'_

As the paragraph ended Zexion thinks nothing of it as he closed the book softly, thinking it strange how the writing shifts from gold to red, and more is added in, he sent one last skyward glance as he stood and opened a portal to his room where the girl lay, asleep. As he stepped through the portal he could already smell her scent.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the chapter being so short, but its a chapter noe the less! please enjoy and reveiw please!_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter6…The Schemer **

_**Zexion's POV:**_

'_I can't believe myself; I was falling apart all because of this strange girl, I need to pull myself together no matter what happens when I get through this portal I will be able to stand in her presence and not be over powered by her scent…' _I chanted in my head repeatedly as I shifted through the darkness towards the end of the portal, the book gripped tight in my gloved, right hand. I hesitated at the wavering edge of the portal staring into my room, her scent was strong, it was everywhere, I grimaced, I knew the scent would be even stronger as I stepped out of the portal into my room I swayed slightly as the portal closed my hand shot out and placed against the wall steadying myself. I coughed and nearly dropped the book, I ground out a curse and made a dash for the portal out of my room, but I froze right in my tracks when I heard it, the book slipped from my grasp, "Are you Zexion?..." A small, quiet voice said. I stiffened as I turned to face the girl, dull ruby eyes searching for answers to unasked questions, I bit the inside if my cheek as I hesitantly walked over to the bed, I set the book down and kneeled down on one knee, my nose numb her scent had over powered me. "Yes…I am Zexion…And you are Racix." I said softly, pointing at her as I said her name, she blinked and looked at my pointing finger, with small hands she reached up and touched mine, and I could've sworn I gasped slightly. She slowly uncurled my fingers so that my palm was out all fingers extended, she lifted her right hand and placed it on his, and his was bigger than hers, "Zexion…" Racix whispered, my head snapped up and looked at her again, "Yes…" I said my voice all most shaking, she took a few seconds her eyes still searching his visible blue eye, "I'm Racix…," She said looking down at their hands pressed together with the utmost curiosity, "It's bigger…" Racix said softly tilting her head to the side, her lips remaining a flat line, which looked neither dissatisfied nor happy, just blank, "Of course mine is bigger I'm older than you…Do you remember when your heart was taken?" I asked not expecting an answer, "I was fifteen when my heart was taken." Racix said with a sheam of confidence, she took her hand away from mine and covered her mouth her eyes wide, I looked at her dumbfounded, it was like the answer rolled off her tongue. I moved a bit closer, she was shaking, "I…I apologize I…I'm not sure where that…answer came from…" Racix said again in her meek tone, and it also sounded a bit weak, "No, no, what else do you remember?" I said in my business tone, knowing that Xemnas was going to want to know everything she says, Racix looked away her hands coming down and resting in her lap, fists clenched, "…I…I can't make the image clear…" Racix said letting her head fall forward her hair covering her eyes, I knew I couldn't get anything out of her at the moment, sighing slightly, I placed my hand on top of her head, and she whimpered slightly and shut her eyes tightly as if expecting me to do something to her. "What's wrong?" I asked startled by her reaction, I wasn't showing it though, I took mental notes of her reactions, she slowly looked up, "You're not…You're not going to…" Racix said softly, she stared at him not finishing her sentence as she swayed, she started to fall, and I jumped and caught her just before she toppled off the side of the bed, I looked down at her, her eyes were shut and she had a slightly pain filled expression on her face, I winced inwardly when I a strange flutter happened in my stomach, I placed her back on the bed, and covered her trembling form. I stood and walked over to my desk and placed the book on it to a relatively thicker book, that I had completed the day before, I went towards the entrance to my room hurriedly, I couldn't feel my nose at all, I rubbed it trying to smell anything. I froze in the door way and looked back at Racix, who was trembling under the blanket, and very restless, her condition was odd, I had to report to Xemnas and then got to Vexen for some information on her. Nodding to myself I set off, snapping my finger, I summoned a Creeper nobody, it sway and then came to attention, "No one gets in." I said sounding like my nose was clogged as I rubbed it again, The nobody shivered and then became a large floating sword, I nodded at it and headed out the portal of my room, I started to sniff the air my sense of smell coming back faintly, At the moment no one was around, I set out heading down the stairs slowly contemplating Racix's reaction to me placing my hand on her head. Feeling slowly crept back into my nose and I started to pin point where everyone was. The person who was closest was, The Silent Hero, he was in the meeting room, I diverted my attention to the superiors scent he was in his office, sighing irritably I set out there at a fast pace, not liking the idea of leaving Racix alone for long periods of time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7!!**

**Chapter7…A Knight **

**Racix's POV**

'_Running…Blurring images…Pain…Stabbing pain…Loneliness burning in my heart…No one to care for me…HELP ME!!'_

My eyes snapped open, my forehead felt damp and my fists hurt from clenching so long, I uncurled my hands relaxing them slightly. I blinked my eyes slowly trying to make sense of the flashes that I had just seen which madness was in my blank mind. It all soon slipped away as, a clam settled into my system, my eyes went half lidded as I stared up at the white ceiling, I slowly raised my left arm the cloak slipping down to my elbow my gloved hand extended towards the ceiling I was reaching for something…Or Someone? The room faded away as I lay there on my back surrounded by darkness. A tan hand was reaching for my extended one, a slim body following, a girl with black hair and strong blue eyes, her body seemed to glow in the everlasting darkness, _"Racix…" _The woman whispered to me, I gasped it echoed around me. "Ci-…" I started but the rest was silent muffled by darkness, the girl frowned lacing her slim fingers with mine, _"…A Knight will make the ultimate sacrifice to protect something so dear…They are so willingly to give themselves up for that cause…You must awaken my Racix, to protect what is dear…"_ The woman whispered gently squeezing my tiny hand, "Ci-…Why are you telling me this…I'm confused, Ci-…" I said blankly, the woman smiled, _'Because you are strong…And you…You are such a huge part of me…" _The woman said her free hand resting on the middle of her chest; she closed her eyes and squeezed my hand again. She opened her eyes a small smile spreading across her lips, _"My Time with you is fading…You must awaken and find me…Together we will mend the heart that was torn…"_ The woman said as she released my hand. She started to vanish into the darkness as I kept my hand extended towards her; she smiled once more as she vanished, _"Stay strong."_ The woman whispered.

Everything was returning to normal the white spilled back into my reality, my arm slowly lowered until it rested near my side, "Stay strong…" I whispered to my self repeatedly, "Ci-…" I started to say, but the rest stuck in my throat like last time in the dark. I sighed and lay there staring up into the blaring white, until it hurt to look at it anymore, I closed my eyes and focused on breathing, "Hey guys… I don't think we should be doing this…" a male voice said softly, which was silenced by two ther male voices shushing it. I opened my eyes and sat up on the bed, I sat there a moment before I pushed off the bed and walked over to the shimmering portal, I stepped on the portal, and there was a flash of blue light before I stood behind a large floating sword that was pointing at three teens. A red headed one, and two blondes, "Who are you?" I said flatly my dull eye running over the appearances of the three teens. They blinked and stared at me, the older blonde smiled, "I'm Demyx!" He said waving frantically, the red head smirk and leaned back on his heels eyes locking with mine, "Axel, got it memorized?" He said tapping his temple. I blinked and nodded, "Axel, yes." I said softly, this surprised Axel slightly; I looked over at the youngest boy, "Roxas." He said curtly, his eyes searching for something. I stared at them silently, not sure what I should do, and Axel frowned, "What's wrong Dusk got your tongue." He asked trying to lighten the mood while taking a step forward. The sword shivered and slashed the air, Axel jumped back in the nick of time glaring at the sword, I blinked, "Only if you wan it to." I said flatly, Axel and Demyx stared wide eyed at me before they smiled and started to laugh, "Man your funny!" Demyx said as he calmed down. My eyes widened as I brought a hand over my mouth, "Wa-Was I supposed to be…" I asked quietly, stepping back the three teens cocked an eyebrow. "Hey what's wrong with you?" Axel asked tilting his head to the side, I stared at them with wide eyes, I could feel myself trembling, I lost my footing I slid to the ground the sides of my booted feet pressing flat against the floor I bowed my head. The Creeper nobody shivered turning back to its original form and crept forward. Demyx, Roxas, and Demyx rushed forward kneeling down next to her, "Hey…Hey! Its okay we're not gonna hurt you." Demyx's said gently touching my cheek, I'm pretty sure I whimpered, Pain burst through my mind and more images blurred past my eyelids resulting in a mess of colors. After what could've been an eternity, I felt cool air passing over my damp forehead and my chest heaving. "Hey kid…Don't pass out on me…Were almost there…" A faintly familiar voice said, A hand placed itself on my forehead, "Crap Axel she's burning up!" Another faint voice said, "…Demyx!", I gave a broken whimper again as more images blurred past. A cooling sensation rested on my forehead, I could feel my fist clench. I heard the slamming of doors and that was the last before darkness.

I wasn't sure if I was awake or subconsciously aware, but I knew that someone was standing over me I could hear fragments conversations floating across her, but is was choppy and it hurt her ears. She couldn't tell if these were going on now or by the pain filled flashes in her mind:

"Odd behavior…Such strange reactions…

"_Get her!! She is_ _His __daughter…"_

"I'm not sure why her body is responding like…"

"_Daughter of the Blood Traitor!!"_

"What can we do! She might…"

"_Don't let her get away this time! We'll…"_

"…Please…" I murmured, "She's waking up!" Demyx said excitedly, I heard the click of boots against the floor, the give away of someone sitting on the side of the bed. I felt an arm slide just behind my shoulders and lift me up, my head hurt and I could feel a cold sweat forming on my forehead, "…Racix…Are you all right?" Someone whispered calmly in my ear, my eyes slowly opened, I saw Zexion staring down at me. I turned my head slightly to the side, breathing shallowly; my fists were hurting again I unclenched them, "Yeah…" I said softly, "You should get some rest…" Zexion said softly. I had other plans, I pulled away from him and swung my legs over the side of the bed, I saw Demyx, Axel, and Roxas staring at me in awe as I stood, "Wait! You should rest!" Zexion said slightly shocked as he got off the bed and walked in front of me, I bowed my head, "Do you want me to?" I asked flatly, I gasped slightly as the last of the images flashed. Apparently I had slid to the floor again; Zexion had his arm wrapped under both of my arms keeping me some what in a sitting position, "Here," Zexion muttered softly his free hand digging into his cloak, "Is she going to be okay." Demyx asked as he kneeled down in front of her, "…I'm not sure…" Zexion said bluntly as he pulled out a vial of green liquid, he pushed the stopper off with his thumb, he brought it to my lips, "Drink, It'll make you feel better." Zexion said, I nodded weakly and opened my mouth as he poured the vile tasting liquid on my tongue I could've swore my eyes winced as it streaked down my throat. I lifted my hand to wipe my mouth, "I know it tastes horrible, but it will help you recover your strength." Zexion said placing the vial back in his cloak, he then slid his arm under her legs picking her back up, this is when she noticed a dull blonde haired man with green eyes watching the scene with the utmost curiosity, "Vexen…What do you think?" Zexion said looking at the man, "I can't say for certain…When I come up with some results I'll inform you." Vexen said turning away from them, Zexion stared at the man's back before he turned towards the three teens that stiffened under his icy stare, "I came out of the room on my own…I apologize…" Racix whispered looking up at Zexion, he looked down at her. Zexion stared down at her for a long time before he nodded He looked back at the three nodding slowly. They instantly relaxed lightly, "Oh man your glare could freeze an ice cube." Demyx joked; Roxas shook his head with a slight smirk, where as Axel snorted wrapping one arm across his chest the other resting against his bowed head, "Man that was so lame…" Axel struggled to say with a straight face, "Huh? I thought it was pretty good!" Demyx said facing Roxas and Axel. Zexion shook his head as I continued to look at them curiously, Zexion closed his eyes and summoned a dark portal, I blinked and then looked up at him, and he smirked down at me, I tilted my head in confusion as he stepped through into the darkness.

**Chapter8…The Superior**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!! Please Review!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter8…The Guardian **

The empty streets of Traverse Town sat peacefully under the twinkling under the silver stars above. The empty streets of the first district echoed with the gentle sounds of crickets and the soft breeze, the flames of the moogle candles flickered but did not go out. A dark portal came to life in the shadows of the world's exit, the man in a black cloak leaned gingerly against the wall. His arms crossed tightly over his chest, he drummed his fingers on his upper arm impatiently waiting for something or someone to come. Another dark portal opened and a thinner man stepped out his hood pulled up and hiding his face.

"Good… Number IV, what is going on with the new one?" The first man's voice asked deep and flat.

"I'm very sorry superior for being late…She was rushed in so suddenly and I ha-…" the second man said, but was interrupted.

"Wait she was rushed in?" He said as he raised his hand.

"Yes, Number VIII, IX, and XIII came barging into my lab right in the middle of an important experiment…Racix was it? Yes, Racix had a very high temperature and shortness of breathe…It was almost as if…No impossible…" Number IV said.

"What?"

"She has not awoken, yes?"

"Correct."

"It just maybe possible, it is a very slim chance, she is most likely…Reliving the events leading up to her becoming a nobody…"

The silence expanded between the two men, with a small click the lights in the town's square came to life. The lights flickered almost like candles casting ghostly silhouettes that moved as the lights flicked and swayed. Finally after what seemed hours of silence, the superior pushed off the wall and let his arms fall to his sides.

"Good work number IV I expect a full report on your findings when we return to Castle Oblivion." The Superior said in a low voice as moogle meandered by.

Number four nodded as they both created dark portals and went their separate ways. Vexen and Xemnas rarely spoke to each other within the walls of the Castle to avoid someone over hearing them. Just recently they had discussed the plans to move all members to the Castle that never was and abandon Castle Oblivion.

Moogle that had lumbered by now perched atop on the roof above where the two men had been speak now stared down intently, its closed eyes open to small slits. The small bat wings on its back twitched and it took off from the roof and flew directly to the roof of the accessory shop. Waiting on top of the ring around the chimney a strange cat sat its garnet eyes patient, the moogle landed opposite it and waited for a moment as the cat closed its eyes and lifted its head to the sky. The cat was all black except for the red fur that ringed its tail, on its chest a heart lined with red with thorns puncturing the inside of it rested . The slim body of the cat rose as it stood, it tilted its head and the moogle spoke in a small voice.

"They have the girl…"

The cat closed its eyes and yowled slightly. _"Thank you very much for your help…I am not a normal heartless…In fact I'm a guardian."_

The cat walked around the rim and over to the moogle and licked its cheek, it flinched but said a small "Kupo…" in reply as the cat turned and leapt to the top of the top of the roof and walked along the spine of the roof. When it got to the edge it leaped to the ground in front of the shop, it darted forward and towards the world's exit. The door swung open into the space that only gummi ships could conquer. The cats form evaporated and it became dark vapor and floated through the door.

The dark mist floated through the open space like a small cloud before it came upon the world where she resided. The mist entered the world silently and twisted and came together as the cat appeared again. It was at the opening of a forest where thick green stocks of bamboo that stretched upwards reaching for the sky. The cat darted in expertly, its large triangular ears twitching left and right listening for any sounds.

The cat broke the forest and came to an abrupt halt at the back of a fertile stream, the slits in its eyes narrowed to deadly slits as it saw a Bengal tiger scavenging around the area where her body rested. Its tail became a bottle brush as its fur bristled making the slim cat look ferocious, it went down into a stalking crouch and crossed the shallow stream. The tiger sniffed the ground and swung its head around looking for the source of the smell. The smaller cat crouched behind a rock and opened its mouth and tested the air for blood, none. The cat smiled slightly as it took a deep breathe, it leapt onto the rock and released a loud dragon roar, the tiger started and shot off into the forest. The cat cackled and went to the area where the girl rested, after five minutes of hurried walking it came upon a small cave. The cat trotted inside and traveled in darkness for a minute before sunlight poured down into a small cavern from a gaping hole above. The light gleamed off the cat's fur as it trotted to the side of a girl's body, judging be her features she was around the age of fifteen. Her face was a beautiful heart shape her eyes were set perfectly and closed. Her skin was a gentle tan, long black hair feathered over her forehead. Her body lay on a soft bed of vines, her long hair covered her upper chest as vines snaked over the lower portion of her bare body. The cat sat, as it usually did for days on end, and stood a loyal guard waiting for the day when she would awake and reclaim her other half.

"_Cira…Awake soon…I have put you in contact with her, come from your sleep and reclaim what is rightfully yours." _The cat said bowing its head. Small almost invisible horns glinted atop its head.

The cat was not sure how long it had sat there, it could've been days but still it waited ever vigilant watching the slow rise and fall of her chest. It closed its eyes and took a deep breathe and stood its legs stretching numbly, it walked out of the cave and back to the small stream and lapped up some of the water. It quickly turned back and darted back sensing something strange, it crept through the darkness and froze. Cira was stirring, slowly she sat up her hair sliding gently over her shoulders and falling in front of her, the vines slithered away from her legs some stayed firmly in place. She lifted her head a hand in front of her mouth covering a yawn; she opened her gentle sapphire eyes and looked around in a confused manner.

"_Cira…" _The cat said utterly stunned.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Enjoy!! so sorry for the long wait_**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapter9…Awakening of Steel**

It had been weeks since Racix's episode and she hadn't had one in such a long time that the organization members had completely forgotten about. Except one, Zexion, He would Racix and make sure she didn't have any complications. She hadn't, as for the book more and more writing had appeared it was such a strange book. Racix had been a real help around Castle that never was, when ever a certain member needed they called Racix and she put a hundred percent forward and completed each task which made sort of an asset to have her around. Today Xemnas wanted more from her, he didn't just didn't want help around the castle he wanted outside help as well. He wanted to send her out on missions just like the other organization members.

There had been heated debates on whether she was even strong enough to handle missions, if she even had powers or the big question could she enter the darkness and navigate her way out of the shadowed realm.

"It doesn't matter is she can get out or not, time is of the essence _Kingdom Hearts_ is our main priority, not the competence of a _non-awoken_ member of this organization," Xemnas paused to look at the members around the room, "Racix shall begin training tomorrow, whether anyone agrees or disagrees…This meeting is concluded, return to your normal duties."

Zexion gritted his teeth, he had been on the side of keeping Racix within the castle's walls but Xemnas had turned a deaf ear towards him as usual and listen to the suggestions of number seven instead. The Lunar Diviner was all for sending Racix into the darkness regardless of consequences, his philosophy probably was, _"If you're weak, you deserve to fade."_ . Zexion stood and leapt from his chair right into a dark portal, landing hard in the middle of his library, ignore the shadow of pain that shot up his legs he sniffed the air, Racix was here. He trotted through the aisles looking for her finally he found her standing in front of bookshelf staring dully down at a book.

"Racix."

Her head came up, her hair swaying slightly as she turned her face towards him. "Yes?" She whispered softly.

Zexion frowned slightly, her eyes were still dull. "I have an order for you." He said stepping in front of her, He didn't like to do this, but he had to.

"All right."

"Survive…I don't care what you have to do survive, you are starting training tomorrow I don't know who will be awakening your powers but you must survive." Zexion said as he stared at her with determination.

She stared back dully. "Understood."

Zexion sighed in relief and backed off, his nose was numb again, and he rubbed it lightly. He bid her an adieu and turned to leave for a breather to clear his sense of smell. Racix stared at his retreating form and looked down at the last line of the book she was reading.

…_And nobodies have no hearts._

Racix was summoned to the meeting room a day later where all the members sat staring down at her like a bug under a microscope. It didn't bother her. They began talking to one another as she stood there in the middle of the room hood up face hidden.

"Racix, do you understand why you have been summoned here today?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes." She answered dully.

Xemnas stared at her for a few moments before he nodded. "Right than shall we begin, number eleven."

"Yes superior." A pink haired man said as he stood from his chair.

Zexion's fists clenched, this was the second worst person to awaken new members powers was Marluxia. If Saïx didn't brutally murder you, Marluxia would get close to it, what was Xemnas thinking when he decided he should awaken Racix's powers. Marluxia jumped down from his chair and stalked towards Racix in a intimidating manner, she stood completely inured to him.

"Shall we?" He said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Indeed." Racix replied dully as Marluxia opened a portal.

The members watched silently as Marluxia sidestepped Racix and vanished into the portal, Racix stared at the swirling mass for a moment. She stepped inside and once again the dark portal shuddered at her presence, but she ignored and walked on through the almost endless darkness laid out in front of her. Just as the entrance to the portal was closing she looked back and she could see Zexion staring back at her before she was enclosed in darkness.

There was no track of time within the darkness, but Racix understood what she had to do, just before she went into the meeting room Roxas had stopped her just outside the doors and told her what to do within the darkness, _'Keep moving forward, never look back. Stay straight and you'll find your way through.'_ Racix took that as an order, and had nodded shortly at him. Now she put his order in her mind and kept going straight, placing one foot in front of the other lightly, soon as her boots step started to make her drowsy she saw light up ahead. Racix paused for a split second before she started to encroach on the entrance.

Racix stepped into the light and blinked a few times before her eyes adjusted to light, it turns out that she was in the middle of a town square; a fountain trickled softly in the far corner from the middle where she stood. Gentle music drifted from somewhere, Racix stood there eyes half lidded, she loved the enticing notes they struck her as familiar. That serenity was shattered, when and enormous force slammed into her back, the air left her in a whooshing sound. Racix hit the ground gasping in shock. She could hear the air being sliced in two close to her; she rolled off to the left. Racix felt the impact of something hitting the ground. Racix lifted her gaze from the ground and looked up at Marluxia, who stood poised to attack scythe ready to slash.

"Ready Racix…" He said in a low voice.

Racix stood staring at him unable to understand what he wanted her to do so she just stared blankly at him. This made his lips curl up at the corners, he ran at her scythe raised higher preparing to strike at her. Racix didn't move until her swung his weapon, she moved just in the nick of time to the left gracefully. He smirked; he did something she didn't expect he rolled the scythe and swung back the point of the scythe caught her side and sent her flying forward, she hit the ground dazed. She composed herself enough to see that her side had a puncture wound, but nothing was coming out except small smoky strands of darkness. Racix stared at the cut, a dark blotch against her pale skin, Marluxia didn't like that she was paying attention and cut the air sending aerial blades at her. She scrambled to her feet, she managed to avoid the first two, but the third one caught her ankles and she fell again, her head hit ground with a sickening crack. Dots blurred her vision as she tried to force herself to stand but her injured ankles would not support her, she ended up stumbling and falling on her stomach, this made Marluxia chuckle darkly as he started to close in on his prey. Distant memories flitted through her mind of a similar situation, Racix shook her head and trained her eyes on Marluxia who was closing in, and finally he leapt at her raising his scythe. Racix raised her arm to protect herself, but she was sure she was going to return to darkness.

"_Survive."_

The word floated into her thoughts, it rippled through her mind like a drop of water hitting a lake. Racix's eyelids slid almost all the way closed when something welled up from her stomach to where her heart used to be, it hurt. It was a good pain though; it spread through her until it took form. Everything within her returned to normal and her eyes snapped wide as a metal on metal clang resounded through the vast square, pain shot up her right arm. The strike was deflected and it gave Racix enough time roll away from him, she flopped on her stomach panting. Sweat beaded on her forehead, she glanced over at her tightly clenched right hand. Racix blinked at what she saw, in her hand was a beautiful sword, in the pommel there was a black stone, the cross guard was shining silver, and the blade was beautifully polished and shone lightly in the dim light. Racix stood slowly examining the sword in awe. Racix felt the sword pulse beneath her fingers; she raised her gaze to Marluxia's and took a stance understanding now what she had to do.


End file.
